smg4mariofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Mario VS Sonic: PRANK BATTLE
Mario VS Sonic: PRANK BATTLE (traduit par Mario VS Sonic: BATAILLE DE FARCES) est la 356ème vidéo de SMG4 et le 38ème épisode de la septième saison des Super Mario 64 Bloopers de SMG4. L'épisode entier est focalisé sur les farces que font Mario et Sonic, dans lequel il se battent pour être le meilleur "Pranker" (ou farceur) et prouver que l'autre est nul. Ils exécutent leurs stupides farces sur la plupart des résidents du Royaume Champignon pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire... Résumé Alors que Mario attend impatiemment son tacos chez WALUIGI'S TACOSTAND dans une "longue" fil d'attente, Wario fait une farce à Waluigi en mettant du dentifrice sur le tacos que Waluigi s'apprête à servir Big Smoke. Servi, Big Smoke l'avale et se fait "empoisonné", provoquant sa colère et s'attaquant alors à Waluigi. Sonic critique alors cette farce de "boiteuse" et propose son avis. Mario, quand à lui, riposte en proposant un autre avis, provoquant alors une sorte de tension entre eux. Suite à cela, il vont d'abord chacun leur tour faire une farce à Frankie. Après cela, aucun des deux n'est convaincu que l'autre est le meilleur et Mario décide alors d'organiser un concours de farces pour départager et savoir qui est le meilleur. Ils réaliseront alors des farces stupides qui portent malheur aux résidents du Royaume Champignon. Finalement, leurs farces idiotes les conduiront dans l'espace où ils remarqueront qu'ils ont oublient de prendre leur tacos. Ils prendront la décision d'arrêter ce stupide concours pour prendre leur repas "bien mérité". Personnages Principaux * Mario * Sonic Secondaires * Toad * Toadette * Wario * Waluigi * Heavy * SMG4 * Frankie * Big Smoke * FightingMario54321 * Maskass * Koopa Troopa * Goomba * Monsieur Galerie Description "Mario and Sonic turn on each other in an epic prank battle to see who is the ultimate asshole. Who do you think won the Prank Battle? Mario or Sonic? Comment Below! SUBSCROOB ► http://bit.ly/2mcYfnh My GAMING CHANNEL ► https://www.youtube.com/hobobros Mario's crappy ass channel ► https://www.youtube.com/user/theaweso... Mail me some crap SMG4 PO BOX 846 Kingsford NSW 2032, Australia Buy some swag ► https://shop.crowdmade.com/collection... Facebook ► https://www.facebook.com/smg4official/ Twitter ► http://twitter.com/smg4official Instagram ► instagram.com/smg4official Enjoy!" - SMG4 Sous-titres disponibles * Français | Réalisation : - SuperMarioClub | Correction : - Salvos * 'Anglais : | Réalisation : - SonoftheSun | Correction : -RED Heavy et GreenSheepYT * Italien : | Réalisation : - CNswissfan, crazy cod ita et Gianfilippo Palermo * Coréen : | Réalisation : - BedRock444 | Correction : - DWT * Espagnol : | Réalisation et correction : - Sans The Skeleton, TheMrcaribe, josue galaxy, Rayman l 2017 et Andree Estela Salas * Espagnol (Amérique Latine) : | Réalisation et correction : - Jairo Alonso Tobón Becerra, Mtj 1100, Juanixo !, Bill!SansLoq et Sebastian Muñoz * Polonais : | Réalisation : - Inconnu Note * Comparé aux précédents épisodes précédents, cette épisode a été réalisée avec beaucoup moins l'utilisation de Gary's Mod. En effet, énormément de sprites de Super Mario 64 sont retrouvés ainsi que de l'ère de la 64-Bit, comme dans les "traditionnelles" Super Mario 64 Bloopers. Catégorie:2017 Catégorie:SMG4 Catégorie:Mario VS Sonic: PRANK BATTLE Catégorie:Saison 7 Catégorie:Vidéo